Kiss me
by alicja21
Summary: Vous connaissez tous la personnalité d'Hermione Granger sérieuse et travailleuse mais que se passe-t-il quand notre jeune lionne aimerait bien savoir l'effet que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon ?


**Encore un petit clin d'œil pour la Saint Valentin.**

Comme d'habitude, Hermione travaillait seule dans la Salle Commune.

Un couple enlacé passa le portrait de la grosse dame : il s'agissait de Harry et Ginny. Hermione les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans un canapé, et, alors que les deux amoureux étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en les regardant. Quand soudain :

- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'étais en train de nous dévorer des yeux, par hasard ? dit Ginny.

Hermione, prise sur le fait, se détourna, rouge de honte, en bredouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles, et sortit précipitamment de la salle commune. Harry et Ginny haussèrent les épaules avant de reprendre leur activité là ou ils l'avaient laissée.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione s'infligea une claque mentale. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dévisager ses amis comme ça ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et soupira. Décidément, ses hormones étaient en ébullition...

Hermione se traita encore une fois d'imbécile et décida d'aller se changer les idées en faisant une promenade ans le parc.

La jeune fille s'assit près du lac. Le temps était radieux, elle avait envie de se dorer au soleil.

Elle entendit des rires derrière elle. Curieuse, elle se retourna et vit plusieurs couples allongés dans l'herbe, main dans la main ou enlacés. Elle aperçut au loin son ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy, élève de Serpentard qui prenait du bon temps avec trois filles en même temps ! Cela l'exaspéra au plus haut point. A cet instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune Lionne, écœurée par ce spectacle, détourna les yeux.

Un sentiment de grande solitude l'envahit soudain.

Elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard et la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, mais tout le monde ne la voyait que comme une encyclopédie ambulante. Aucun garçon ne s'intéressait à elle en tant que fille... sauf Harry et Ron, certes, mais ce n'était pas la même chose puisqu'ils étaient ses amis. Hermione voulait qu'on la prenne dans ses bras, pouvoir dire « je t'aime » au moins une fois à quelqu'un...

En quatrième année, elle avait bien rencontré Victor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch bulgare, mais cela n'avait été qu'un flirt, rien de plus.

La jeune fille savait pourtant que Ron avait des sentiments pour elle, mais elle le trouvait gamin pour son âge - ce qui se révélait d'ailleurs être un sujet fréquent de dispute entre eux…

Hermione soupira de nouveau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout à l'heure, Harry et Ginny. La jeune femme aurait tellement souhaité connaître la même chose qu'eux...

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa aussitôt d'essuyer du revers de sa main.

Une voix familière la sortit de sa rêverie :

- Tu vas rester à rêvasser comme ça encore longtemps ?

Hermione releva la tête et cligna des yeux :

- Dégage, Malefoy !

- Ho ! Ho ! Ce n'est pas très gentil, dit-il en s'asseyant malgré tout à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Hermione au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

- Enfin ! Eh bien, mon petit doigt me dit que tu es en manque d'amour.

A ces mots, Hermione faillit s'étrangler.

- N'ai-je pas raison ? Continua Malefoy, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Tu délires ! répondit aussitôt Hermione sur la défensive.

- Non, je sais bien quand une fille a envie qu'un garçon la touche...

- Espèce de sale pervers !

Malefoy fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et continua :

- Tu voudrais qu'un garçon prenne soin de toi, qu'il te dise des choses que tu veux entendre, qu'il te caresse en te prenant dans ses bras, qu'il te murmure des mots doux à l'oreille... Tu voudrais bien connaître la sensation d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour.

- Oh ! Et je suppose que tu es le maître en la matière, sale Serpentard ? Lui répondit sarcastiquement la Gryffondor.

A sa grande surprise, ces paroles firent l'effet d'un coup poignard à Malefoy, qui leva vers elle un regard blessé. Hermione, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction, murmura penaude :

- Je…excuse-moi.

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça fait, je peux te le montrer, dit Malefoy en approchant son visage.

Le cerveau de Hermione arrêta de fonctionner. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, la tête lui tournait, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Malefoy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser était doux et attentionné ; jamais la Gryffondor n'avait goûté à un pareil délice.

Et avant de se détacher complètement d'elle, le Serpentard lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la surprit, lui faisant baisser la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme lui demanda avec un air de défi dans le regard :

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy lui fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, avant de la prendre par la main et de s'élancer vers le château.

**Niark ! Niark ! Je vous laisse deviner ce qui se passe mais à mon avis vous savez :p Et NON je ne développe pas plus tout simplement parce que cette fin est VOLONTAIRE!**


End file.
